Firsts
by isabella-silver
Summary: “To take all my firsts is just too cruel." oneshot now with ruka pov!
1. hotaru

_Hi all! _

_Just a little one-shot on my second favourite GA pair._

_&& you guys know the deal, I don't own Gakuen Alice not even in my dreams._

**Firsts**

"To take all my firsts is just too cruel.

We met when we were just kids and you became my first crush. Though I certainly had may own special ways of showing it. My way to show me feelings to you were through my digital camera, not the smartest idea my supposedly genius brain came up with.

Then as we aged and became teens you became my first love and then even my first boyfriend by the age of fifteen. On my sixteenth birthday your present to me was a kiss and though I pretended to hate it I loved it so much.

Then after our senior prom you took me back to your dorm and we both had our first times and for the first time you showed me your inner man.

So how is it Ruka Nogi that you must take all of my firsts? Including my first heartbreak.

Let's set the scene just to jog your memory, you drag me to Mikan and Natsume's sakura tree asking to "talk," I too had something to tell you but it was completely different to what you told me that day. You told me that you wanted to break up, move on and go our separate ways. Yet you still asked what I wanted to say! How was I meant to tell you after that? I really should've hit you with my baka gun, but I started to sob manically as soon as you disappeared from sight. My stoic face no longer.

Little did you know that this decision would change both of our lives. Do you ever wonder what I'm doing? Because I'm always wondering and even if I didn't you face is plastered all over the television. Yes how could I forget, you are now Dr. Ruka Nogi, animal extraordinaire with clinics around the world. So why is it Nogi that you get to rise to fame and glory everything I ever wanted, while I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Mikan to pick me up to buy new clothes for my expanding stomach.

I hope your happy taking everything I ever had and ever wanted and on top of that being the father to my first child.

I hope you dense head isn't still wondering what the "good" news was. You have no right to be part of the good news now. No way in hell. "

---x---

His blue eyes became wet, as he read the diary of his ex-girlfriend. She didn't deserve such pain and she didn't deserve to die because of his baby. Remembering Mikan's words he sobbed frantically.

"You were everything to her and you threw her away and in such a state! If she had never met you she would be alive! Your actions didn't kill one person Nogi, but two."

It was unusual for anyone to see those beautiful hazel eyes in such a painful state and even Natsume gave Ruka a disapproving look as Mikan handed him the diary.

"Forgive me Hotaru"

"_You were already forgiven baka"_

---x---

_Press the little green button below _

_(:_


	2. ruka

**I don't know why. But I really felt a connection for this story**

**And after reading it with the gazillionth time. I'm writing a sequel.**

**Read + Review (:**

**Isabella Silver**

-----x-----

The funeral of Hotaru Imai was an open casket funeral, and a very solemn event.

However, to Ruka Nogi; ex-boyfriend and ex-classmate of the said person it was almost like the end of the world.

Hotaru hadn't even completed her pregnancy dying from complications seven months through it. The baby was never actually removed from her body, so the oblivious Ruka was amazed to see her bulging stomach when he went to pay respects to his once beloved.

He turned to question Mikan who looked at him searching in his eyes for the answer to the question on the tip of her tongue, "How do you live with yourself Nogi?"

Though she didn't utter the hurtful phrase, instead handing a diary depicting the thoughts of Hotaru throughout the pregnancy.

_His blue eyes became wet, as he read the diary of his ex-girlfriend. She didn't deserve such pain and she didn't deserve to die because of his baby. Remembering Mikan's words he sobbed frantically._

_"You were everything to her and you threw her away and in such a state! If she had never met you she would be alive! Your actions didn't kill one person Nogi, but two."_

To Ruka at that very second, his whole world ceased to revolve and he sat in his chair for the rest of the ceremony only half listening to Mikan's eulogy for her best friend in the world.

It's not that Ruka didn't love Hotaru, in fact it was the complete opposite he was completely head over heels in love with her and still currently was.

So why did Ruka break up with her?

Because he ever so stupidly thought that he was weighing her down from her ambitions and dreams.

"Forgive me Hotaru"

"_You were already forgiven baka"_

-----x-----

Ruka's half was extra short.

Sorry guys!~

I don't own GA.


End file.
